The Ballad of Love
by fashionista malfoy
Summary: [DHr] Hermione, I love you and I've chosen you. You're the one I'm going to die for... whispered Draco as he stared into her tear filled eyes.
1. Desires

**The Ballad of Love**

**By fashionista malfoy**

**Chapter 1** : **Desires**

Disclaimer : Harry Potter and all its characters belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

"Why didn't you kill him?"

A soft, sinister voice sent chills down his spine. Tired and weakened, the sixteen year old boy breathed heavilly and tried to pull himself up from the cold floor using little strenght he had left. After he managed to get into a sitting position, Draco stared up at the Dark Lord and hastily wiped away the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"_Answer me_!"

Draco didn't respond. His whole body shook with fury and his eyes were blazed with pure hatred. How could his father ever looked up to such filth?

"_Crucio_!"

He fell to the ground once again as he felt a thousand hot knives pierced through his body. But Draco just bit his lips to prevent himself from screaming in pain. He didn't want to show any sign of weakness. This was nothing as opposed to the countless Cruciatus curse his father had used on him before. When it ended, Draco laid motionless, his breathing harsh and ragged.

"I'm deeply disappointed," said Voldermort softly, his red eyes glinting through the darkness. "I expected more from Lucius Malfoy's son. I'd told you that I'll kill your whole family didn't I?"

"My Lord," Snape dropped to his knees and he looked up at Voldermort pleadingly. "Have mercy on him. He's just a boy. Dumbledore is dead now. Narcissa have placed Draco under my care. I assure you that he will be severely punished. I beg you to have mercy on him."

Voldermort approached Snape's kneeling figure, "You are right Snape... Dumbledore is very well dead. I've dreamt of this day for so long and it finally came. Very well, young Malfoy have had enough punishment. May you never hesitate when carrying out my orders. As for you Snape, I am very honored and you will be handsomely rewarded soon."

"Thank you Master... _thank you_..."

* * *

"Hermione dear, thank you for coming and helping out with the wedding preparations."

"It's my pleasure Mrs Weasley," The brunette chirped. "Need any help?"

"Oh, that's quite alright dear. Why don't you go to the garden and help yourself to some food."

Hermione nodded and headed out the back door into the yard. The night chilly air splattered on her face as she made her way to the garden where Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Ginny were having a hearty conversation.

"Hello there Hermione!" George greeted her brightly. "We were just discussing... who do you reckon will get married next?"

"Charlie naturally," said Fred with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

She stifled a laugh as she took a seat beside Ginny, "Why are you upset about that? Do you want to get married?"

"Yeah, he and Angelina are getting serious... and that's definitely saying something," George piped in.

"Too bad there won't be any wedding soon," said Ginny in a small voice.

Harry turned to look at her with a puzzled look, "Why is that?"

"Bill's wedding cost a fortune."

"Yeah," said Ron gloomily. "Used up all our savings."

Harry and Hermione exchanged uncomfortable glances as silence hung in the air. Bill's and Fluer's wedding was the most talked about event in the wizarding community since Bill was the first son to get married. The son who got savaged by a werewolf as people referred to him these days. And yet, he was getting married. To someone with Veela blood no less. Everyone wanted to witness a Weasley, with a disfigured face, get married to someone from a Veela heritage.

As planned, the wedding had taken place at the Delacours in France but Arthur Weasley had invited almost everyone in Wizarding Britain. So, he decided to set up a Portkey for those families who are unable to Apparate. The wedding had attracted a lot of unwanted attention, from nosey Daily Prophet reporters to Deatheaters. Word traveled fast. A huge gathering such as this would be a perfect opportunity for Deatheaters to start their attack. The Weasleys and Delacours had worked hard to place protection charms around the wedding venue. Most fortunately, no such attack occurred during the wedding and it went rather smoothly, considering the fact that uninvited reporters kept snapping pictures at the bride and groom.

"Ah well," Fred rubbed his hands together. "Anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap?"

Before anyone could respond, a faint hooting sound was heard and Pigwidgeon appeared in the night sky. He zoomed down fairly quickly as though he was about to fall, but he then began flying around Ron's head, a letter tied to his tiny feet.

"It's for us!" George exclaimed as he stood up and grabbed Pig, giving the parchment a hard tug.

"Pig, come here!" said Ginny shooting her brother a nasty look as the hyperactive owl perched on her shoulder, nibbling at her finger affectionately. "Those two! No concern for Pig at all! Treating him like some kind of bludger! Why just yesterday..."

However, the twins took no notice. Their eyes zoomed from side to side as they read the letter, a grin slowly forming on their face.

"Well, are you going to tell us what's written in the letter or are the two of you just going to stand there like idiots?" asked Ron impatiently.

"We did it!" shouted Fred with triumph.

"Did what?" Hermione questioned, unsure whether to be excited or afraid.

"We got it!" said George, unable to control his excitement.

"Got what?" Harry mused.

"This is unbelievable isn't it George?"

"Spot on Fred!"

"You two better tell us what's going on before I hex you!" Ginny threatened them getting quite irritated.

The twins grinned, "We're going to open a new joke shop at Hogsmeade!"

* * *

"I don't want you causing anymore trouble Draco. This isn't school where you can serve detention as your punishment. This is the real world... one false move will cause you your life."

Draco stared up silently at the candle-filled lamp hanging from the ceiling while his body rested limply on the threadbare sofa. Snape had brought him back to his house so that he would be able to heal properly. He shut his eyes. His whole life had been turned upside-down.

What would happened if those Deatheaters hadn't barged in on him and Dumbledore? He would have agreed to join the Headmaster and fight alongside with him. But what if he did and the Deatheaters were to appear a few seconds later. It would be pointless as Snape would have killed Dumbledore too.

He opened up his eyes again and turned his head to his side, where Snape was seen seated on an armchair. "Why? Why did you help me?" His voice was strained from exhaustion. Nevertheless, he slowly sat up and planted his leg on the floor. He leaned back on the sofa as the room started spinning.

"I told you before Draco," said Snape smoothly. "I made the Unbreakable Vow with your mother. I will protect you from harm."

"Where is she? Where's my mother?"

"She will be here soon."

Just as soon as he said that, a loud crack was heard from outside. Seconds later, a woman dashed in looking awfully worried. Without giving Snape a glance, she ran straight to the sofa and threw her arms around her son. "Oh Draco! I was _so_ worried!" Narcissa planted herself on the sofa and pulled him closer, cradling him like a small child. "I-I dare not imagine what could have happened to you!" She gave a long, hard kiss on Draco's forehead and rested her chin on his head as tears trickled down her cheeks. "You-You could have been killed! I'm sorry Draco... _I_'_m so sorry_!"

Draco gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly to prevent tears from falling. He couldn't bear to look at his mother crying for him. He raised his arms hesitantly but when he heard her gave a loud sob, he quickly hugged her back. "Mother... It's not your fault..."

Narcissa pulled away and held her son at arms length, "We need to leave Draco!"

"And where do you intend to take him?" Snape interrupted.

"Somewhere that is safe."

"My home is the safest place for Draco at the moment. The Dark Lord ordered for me to keep an eye on him."

"Severus! I am his mother! Are you saying that I can't look after my own son?"

"Draco will only leave this place after the Dark Mark have been placed on him."

Narcissa drew in a sharp breath and looked at Snape disbelievingly as her hands shook uncontrollably, "S-S-Severus! He-He can't! He's too young!"

"Lucius would be proud," he said quietly. "And you should too."

She leaned forward and seized the front of his robes. Her tear-filled eyes bore into his black ones, "Lucius promised that Draco would not be involve until he leaves Hogwarts! Draco is too young! What can he do? He nearly _died_ Severus! He's my only son!" Narcissa stared a little longer and let go of him. She buried her face in her hands and began to cry in earnest, "Why? Why must it be Draco? If he wanted vengeance for Lucius's mistake, he should have just killed me off-"

"Narcissa!"

"_Mother_!" Both heads quickly turned to look at Draco, as if they had forgotten he was there. "Don't say that! I'll bear the responsibility. You need not worry."

Narcissa looked longingly at her son as more tears formed in her eyes, "You don't understand... _you just_... don't!"

Draco was about to say something but Snape cut him off, "Narcissa, you need to rest-"

"Please let me stay here with Draco!"

"Narcissa, I don't have a spare room-"

"The floor would do Severus! Please just let me stay with him!"

Snape stared at her and gave in, "As you wish."

"_Thank you_!"

"I'm afraid I have to turn in for the night," Snape stood and conjured up a couple of pillows and two thick blankets for his guests before heading to his room. "Good night Narcissa, Draco." Without waiting for a response he turned his back on them as the book-covered door closed behind him.

As Snape's footsteps died away, the sitting room fell silent. Draco turned to his mother and sighed, "Mother you can lie on the sofa... I'll take the couch."

But she didn't move. Narcissa hands clasped meekly in her lap, her eyes were on the floor not looking at anything in particular. She seems to be deep in thoughts. Draco thought his mother looked paler and thinner than usual. She had dark circles under her eyes and her beautiful blonde hair, which usually streamed down her back, now looked dry and dirty.

"Mother..."

_Draco listen_.

His mother's lips didn't move and he knew at once that she was communicating in his mind.

_Draco_, _you need to escape_.

_But_-

_It_'_s not safe_! _Just do as I say_! _Take this_!

Narcissa handed her son a small pouch, undoubtedly filled with gold, and a quill.

_Keep the money_. _You will need it_. _The quill is a Portkey_. _It will take you to Hogsmeade_.

_Me_? _What about you_? _I can_'_t leave you here_!

_Draco_! _If I leave with you_, _the Dark Lord would know that we are running away from him_. _He knows where to find me Draco_. _**He knows**_. Narcissa then took out a minuscule glass bottle with a cork in it from her pocket. It was filled with shimmering purple liquid.

_Sleeping potion_?

_Yes Draco_. _After I_'_ve drink this_, _I want you to use a memory charm on me_. _Erase the memory of this conversation_. _I can_'_t risk it_. _The Dark Lord can read minds Draco_. _Tomorrow morning_, _all I am aware of is that you alone have ran away_.

_Aren_'_t you_... _Aren_'_t you going to get more worried_?

_Yes_, _but I_'_ll be a little at ease knowing that you are hiding_.

_W_-_Will I ever get to see you again_?

_If fate allows us to_. _Draco_, _after you_'_ve arrive at Hogsmeade_, _I want you to buy a broom and fly back home_... _but don't stay there_. _Take her with you_-

_She_'_s at home **alone**_?

_She_'_s with the house_-_elves_. _I had no choice_! _It_'_s too risky_. _Take her with you_. _Please protect her Draco_.

_I_-_I will_.

_Hurry Draco_... _We have no time left_!_ The Portkey will go off any minute_! Narcissa pulled her son into a tight embrace and kissed him all over his face. She sniffed and pulled the cork out of the bottle. Giving the faintest, humorless smile, she downed the potion and was soon swaying ever so lightly. Draco quickly stood up and lay her down on the sofa. He reached for the blanket and covered her body with it.

Taking a deep breath, he took out his wand and waved it over his mother. _Obliviate_. She stirred slightly but did not awake.

Before he could do anything else, Draco felt a jerk behind his naval and was soon speeding away in a whirlwind of colors.

* * *

"Oh this place is huge!"

"Lovely isn't it?"

The place was a lot bigger compared to the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes located at Diagon Alley. Hermione looked around. The place was a bit dusty but that could be taken care of with a flick of a wand.

"Brilliant aren't they?" said Ron as he and Harry approached her. "Their business has been going fairly well... considering the fact... well, you know..."

Hermione lowered her head as she shifted uncomfortably. The wizarding world have been going out of control ever since Dumbledore's death. Dumbledore have always been their hope for Voldermort's defeat but with him gone, people are frightened. They used Bill's and Fluer's wedding as a form of distraction. To push away their worries and act as if everything was normal. Now that the wedding was over, they're restless again.

She sighed and stared out longingly out the window where the Hogwarts towers came into view. After the summer ends, no students would want to return there. Last she heard, many have gone into hiding with their families. Neville and his grandmother are safely hidden under the watchful eyes of the Order. There are also some who have fled to live in the muggle world, like the Finnigans. They only returned for a short time during the wedding before disappearing again. Seamus wasn't happy though. He couldn't do any form of magic there. Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor, was nowhere to be found. Since he was a muggle-born, he's probably gone back living with his parents in the muggle world.

Many have requested protection from the Order, some begged even. The Order have been growing steadily but not strong enough to go head on with the Dark Lord, Deatheaters and other groups of creatures he had recruited. The Ministry haven't been much help either, many fled for their lives. The Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, was arresting wizards and witches whom he _thought_ were Deatheaters. It's a sad case really because a few of them would have given a great help for the Order. It's madness everywhere.

"It'll be great to return there huh?" said Ron, bringing her back to reality. "I mean you're definitely going to be Head Girl... It's our N.E.W.T.s year too... Just imagine... if we're able to pull it through... We can get to be Aurors!"

"Well... yeah..." Hermione sniffed and shifted her gaze to the wooden floorboards.

Fred, George and Ginny emerged from the back and stood with them.

"So when are you going to open this place?" asked Harry.

"Well-"

"You should do a big opening!" said Ginny excitedly.

Fred, whose grin have fallen slightly, sighed loudly, "What's the point? It's not like anyone would be coming."

"What do you mean?" Ron queried.

"It's obvious isn't it?" said George, raising his voice slightly. "We only got this place because the previous owner left. Along with everyone else. It's useless... no good for our business. We're considering closing the shop for a while..."

"No!"

"Ginny, we have much more important things at hand than running a joke shop," said Fred sounding a bit like Mrs Weasley.

"When things are sorted out, we'll definitely return to our business. The old git will be sorry he ever sold off a good spot at Hogsmeade!"

Hermione smiled slightly at George's comment and looked out the window again. Harry noticed this and suggested that they should give the school a little visit.

"That's brilliant Harry!" shouted Ron and Ginny, with the twins agreeing whole-heartedly.

"Isn't it dangerous? Your dad said-"

"Oh come on Hermione! I know you want to go!" said Harry.

"Well..." she bit her lips and looked at the eager faces of her friends. "It wouldn't hurt now would it?"

The six of them excited the shop in a tight group and made their way down the deserted street, their hands firmly gripping their wands. They moved fast and without saying a word. Hermione's head turned in all direction, fully on alert.

Turning her head to the right, she looked down an ally and almost let out a scream. She could see a hooded figure staggering, trying to walk. The others seems to have noticed too as all of them were pointing their wand at the person.

"You there!" Harry shouted. "State your name!"

The person's head lifted, resulting the hood to drop. Ginny let out a muffled shriek. The blonde hair, those grey eyes and the unmistakable pale face. The person was none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione took a deep breath as he took one step closer. However, just as his foot touched the ground, he stumbled and fell on the cold, hard earth.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 1! I didn't really give you a summary for this story because I wanted people to read it first. Well, this story takes place shortly after the end of Book Six. It's all D/Hr I assure you. After getting captured, Draco is placed under the watchful eyes of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Especially Hermione. She will soon learn more about him and his deep dark secrets. Slowly, the two will fall in love...A love so deep and pure that they are willing to risk their lives for each other...

Well, tell me whether I should continue or not... You do wanna know who the "her" Draco and his mother are referring to right? Review and tell me what you think! Thank you!

-** fashionista malfoy ** **signing off**!


	2. On bended knees

**The Ballad of Love**

**By fashionista malfoy**

**Chapter 2 : On bended knees**

It was a cold and chilly night at Grimmauld Place. A middle-aged man, muffled by thick clothing, dashed across the street and on to the pavement. All that he wanted to do was to return home to his family and warm-up near the fireplace. The man passed by house number ten, eleven, and then hurried up the stone steps to his home; number thirteen. The sudden odd jump from number eleven to number thirteen had always puzzled the residents of Grimmauld Place. However, as mere muggles, they failed to notice that house number twelve had stood in between number eleven and number thirteen for centuries.

A normal street rat scurried across the creaking floorboards of number twelve, pausing every now and then to sniff the air in search of food. It soon ended up in a dark room but the darkness did not bother the little critter. All of the sudden, it stopped instinctively. The rat's eyes were fixed on a figure of a human boy, laying on his side with cords tied around his wrists and ankles, the knots looked impossible to undo. He appeared to be unconscious. The rat gave a surprise squeak and left the room in a mad scramble when the boy's eyes snapped open without warning.

Draco groaned softly as he felt his head pounding hard. However, that was the least of his worries. His stomach dropped when he found himself tied up in an unfamiliar room. _Did Voldermort captured me again_? _No_... He began struggling in hope to free himself but his efforts were wasted. Swearing furiously under his breath, Draco pushed himself up into a sitting position and leaned back on the nearest wall. _Damnit_! _I don't have time for this_. _They must have taken my wand_... _Accio wand_! **_Accio wand_**!

But no wand zoomed in sight. Draco breathed deeply; he felt drained. He had no idea where he was or how much time had passed. All he could recall was escaping from Snape's house and into Hogsmeade. There, every door he knocked on gave no response and everywhere he searched, he could not find a broom. The place was pretty much deserted. That was all he could remember before waking up in this very room. No doubt someone had brought him here. But who?

His question was soon answered.

The door blasted open. Draco was blinded by the bright light coming from outside. Three figures entered the room but he couldn't make out who they were. He heard the door shut behind them and a murmur of faint "Lumos". The blond found himself staring at three glows of light. Once his vision cleared sufficiently, he looked up at the owners of the wands.

"You!" he gasped.

Draco found himself staring at the faces on his enemies, the people he least wanted to see at the moment. He gritted his teeth as his temper began to rise. He had urgent matters to attend to. He had no time to play prisoner with Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood. "Why did you bring me here?" he demanded with much disdain.

"Shut it Malfoy!" Harry snapped. "You're in no position to speak! In a short while, you'll be sent to Azkaban."

"Yeah," said Ron, his face showing disgust. "You'll be joining your _daddy_ soon."

Draco let out a short, humorless laugh, "You think that I'll never be able to breakout of Azkaban? There's no Dementors guarding there Weasel. Last I heard, those imprisoned Deatheaters are already planning their escape. You think a mere jinx would hold against the Dark Arts? You lot better be careful. They want revenge."

Ron's wand hand shook with fury. He wanted to hurt Draco so badly.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Step aside please," Remus Lupin, looking wary than ever, stepped into the room. He looked as though he had just got out of a battlefield. His left arm was heavily bandaged and his face was covered with scars. Nymphadora Tonks, whose hair was jet black and tied in a low ponytail, was at his heels. Since she had been busy with her duties as an Auror, she looked worn out and a little bit ill. "I thought I told you three to not go near Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, but he was trying to conjure his wand," reasoned Hermione. "We decided to check on him so he wouldn't escape."

"Very well," Lupin sighed, not wanting to start an argument. His turned his attention to Draco, examining him with a mixed expression on his face. "Draco Malfoy. Fate had certainly guided us to such an odd place for a meeting I reckon. I must say, you don't look like yourself today." His tone of voice sounded like he was greeting an old friend who had come to visit for tea.

"I can't say the same for you Lupin," Draco spat. "What's the matter? Not getting along with your werewolves mates?"

Harry took a step forward but Lupin held out his uninjured arm to hold him back. "It's alright Harry." However, his eyes grew colder. "Now let's get to the point shall we? The things you did Draco, were unforgivable. I understand why you did this. You fear that the Dark Lord will hurt you and your family-"

"No!" shouted Draco abruptly, struggling feverishly with the ropes. "I'm not afraid of Voldermort!"

Ron winced, though he tried hard to control it.

"Then why did you do it? Why did you bring in Deatheaters into Hogwarts? Why did you put your friends and schoolmates in danger?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Is it not?" Lupin started to pace in front of Draco, looking deep in thoughts. "He was going to kill both your parents if you refuse to obey orders. If you do not fear the Dark Lord, you would have taken your mother with you and escape. Your father is perfectly safe in Azkaban-"

Draco scoffed, "I know where you're going. You want me to join the _right _side. You'll protect my family. I've heard this before. The old man told me-"

"It's _Professor Dumbledore_ to you," Harry spoke up loudly.

"What's the difference? The old man's dead-"

Five jet of lights blasted across the room and struck Draco hard. He immediately fell frozen to the ground and an echoing silence hung in the air. Tonks let out a small cough and hastily pocketed her wand, "Sorry, lose control. Well, that was a nice chat."

"Indeed," sighed Lupin. "Let's all head to the kitchen. I expect Arthur and Molly will be arriving soon. I'd fancy a cup of tea."

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched as Lupin and Tonks exited the room.

"Is it just me or is Lupin turning to Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"Maybe Dumbledore's spirit took over his body!" said Ron.

"Don't be ridiculous Ron!" Hermione scowled deeply. "Anyway, what are we going to do with _him_? Someone's got to lift the spell off. He'll die if it's not done in a day."

Ron looked at Hermione as though she had gone mental, "Don't you want him dead? Let him die-- Oww! What did you do that for? Alright, fine! You can lift the spell off him later! Right now, _I_'_d fancy a cup of tea_! Wha--? I don't sound stupid!"

Harry shook his head and tried to hold back a chuckle as his two best friends bickered all the way into the kitchen. There, the kettle was already put of the stove and a plate of chocolate éclairs was served on the table. Ron took a chocolate éclair with one hand and pulled out a chair with the other. He slumped on his seat as he took a huge bite.

Harry looked away and turned to Lupin, "Is it really necessary that Malfoy joins our side?"

"Harry, we've discussed this before-"

"I _know_! But this is Malfoy we're talking about! He's dangerous! Look what he did-"

"Heeh amosh keeh aush!" Ron tried to speak but his mouth was so full that bits of food came flying out.

"Ron!" said Hermione sharply. "Really!"

Lupin planted himself on the nearest chair and messaged his temples, "Harry, you're the one who told me that Dumbledore himself wanted that boy to join us. Draco wanted to didn't he?"

"Yeah, but-"

"What if he betrays us and joins back with Voldermort?" said Hermione, sipping her tea slowly and trying her very best to ignore Ron.

Harry beamed at Hermione, grateful for her support, "There you go! See?"

"In a war, we need as many people as possible to join our side," said Tonks, taking a seat herself. "In a war, people are confused. They don't know what's wrong or right. That is why we need to win them over. One can only be stronger if there is support. Look at Voldermort. He got the support of Deatheaters, Werewolves, Dementors, Giants! I fear to even think of the numbers going over to his side. But that Draco is just one person. Who cares right? Well, I do. Even if I'm losing, even if I'm dying, knowing that there's someone who believes in me, who supports me, really makes it all worthwhile."

Silence fell, neither one knew what to say. Suddenly, the sound of the doorbell was heard and ear-splitting screeches filled the house. "THE STENCH OF MUDBLOODS, BLOOD TRAITORS AND HALF-BREEDS! FILTHS! SCUMS! FREAKS!"

Lupin, Tonks and Harry quickly headed to answer the door, not wanting to go near the portrait of Mrs Black. Hermione, who was used to this, stood up promptly and beckoned Ron to follow her. He was the only one left since he was chocking on his chocolate éclair. With an enormous effort, both of them managed to shut the curtains.

"Hello Ron, Hermione," Mrs Weasley greeted them, her voice was not as warm as it used to be. "Nice to see you again. Shall we go to the kitchen?"

"That's it? No hugs?" Ron whispered to Hermione, both of them following Mrs Weasley down to the kitchen. "She's being too formal. Something is definitely wrong."

"Please take a seat everyone," said Mr Weasley with much urgency in his voice. "I've got some news. A few hours ago, Alastor happened to stumble upon Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy in a pub located a few miles away from the Malfoy Manor. They were having a drink but nobody recognized them since they went through the trouble of transfiguring themselves. However, no one could fool Alastor. He said Narcissa was in tears and she was begging her sister not to kill her son. Apparently, you-know-who had given out orders to his followers that if they happened to find Draco Malfoy, he was to be killed. Of course, Greyback was more than happy to carry out this task."

"Does this mean that Malfoy had run away?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Mr Weasley curtly.

"_Why_?" Ron questioned.

"I think only Draco himself can answer that," said Mrs Weasley.

"I bet they were looking for Malfoy at the Manor," Hermione spoke up. "If Greyback is searching for Malfoy then he-"

"Don't worry Hermione dear, it's perfectly safe here," Mrs Weasley reassured her. "The question is, what are we going to do with him? Azkaban is definitely out of the question right now. We can't set him free... he'll get killed!"

"And that is a problem because...?" But Ron shut his mouth after receiving a glare from his mother.

Tonks rose from her seat, "Let's talk to him shall we?"

The group exited from the kitchen and headed towards the room. The door was opened.

"KREACHER! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Harry shouted, and once again Mrs Black's screaming was heard.

Kreacher was standing near Draco. Hermione quickly dashed into the room and stepped in between them. The house-elf started saying something but what was said nobody knew because his voice couldn't be heard over the screaming. When silence fell again, Harry marched in the room and glowered down on his house-elf.

"I forbid you to help or interact with Draco Malfoy in anyway! Do you understand me?" Harry demanded.

Kreacher glared but he bowed low, "Certainly _Master_."

"Now go upstairs and punish yourself."

With another bow, Kreacher obediently left the room and went up the stairs, pushing passed Ron on the way.

"Harry, I can't believe you told Kreacher to punish himself! You're part of SPEW!" hissed Hermione.

"Drop it," said Harry firmly.

Tonks wordlessly waved her hand over Draco and soon, he was returned back to normal. He started coughing and gasping for air.

"Do I _want_ to know what happened?" asked Mrs Weasley. Nobody answer. "Well, I'd thought so."

Draco got into a sitting position once again and glared at the people who were staring at him, "_What now_?"

"We know that you're on the run. I don't know how to say this but they're out to kill you," said Tonks. "Your mother and Bellatrix Lestrange had gone to your Manor to search for you. I expect Fenrir Greyback to be doing the same too-"

"WHAT!" Draco shouted, his eyes showing fear for the first time. "Greyback at _my_ home? No... He can't! I need to go back!"

"Why--?"

"THERE'S NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! I NEED TO GO BACK HOME! THIS IS IMPORTANT!"

"FILTHS! BLOOD TRAITORS! MUDBLOODS! HALF-BREEDS! HOW DARE THOSE SCUMS TORTURE A PUREBLOOD--" Mr and Mrs Weasley hurried out of the room to shut the curtains.

"What kind of place is this?" muttered Draco after the screaming had stopped.

"Why do you need to go home?" Lupin questioned, sounding curious.

Draco gritted his teeth. He had _vowed_ never to tell anyone. But in a situation like this, he had no choice. "Nobody knew about this but... I have a sister. She's at home now... I need to get to her. That's why I ran away. I have to protect her."

Everyone started at Draco.

Mrs Weasley's face expressed disbelief, "No... that can't be true... It's forbidden... A Malfoy... Sister... No..."

"It's the truth!" Draco growled. "I have a sister! Let me get back home!"

"Arthur... Lupin... Tonks... you don't think? It's impossible-"

"Molly," Mr Weasley placed a hand on her shoulder.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked up at the adults questioningly.

"Please," Draco whispered, his head bowed. "Please... I'm begging you... Allow me to go back home and get my sister... I'll do anything you want... _Please_... Just... let me get to my sister..."

* * *

End of Chapter 2! I'm so sorry for not posting Chapter 2 earlier! My computer broke down and my files got deleted... I've been really busy and everything... I know... excuses, excuses... I hope I can post chapter 3 as soon as possible! I know it's not much of D/Hr but I promise you there will be some in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! To all anonymous reviewers, please sign in and review! That way, I can thank you guys properly!

-** fashionista malfoy signing off**!


	3. Fallen

**The Ballad of Love**

**By fashionista malfoy**

**Chapter 3 : Fallen**

"We're going to be _fine_ Mom," Ron repeated for the umpteenth time, unable to refrain himself from rolling his eyes. "We can take care of ourselves."

Mrs Weasley gave him a stern look, "Do that again one more time and I'll make sure you'll be blind for the rest of your life. I really don't see the point of you three going. It's dangerous out there. Oh, this won't do. We need more people. How about calling Alastor or Kingsley for help?"

"They're busy with their Auror duties Mrs Weasley," Hermione reminded her kindly.

"Yes... well... a little extra hand wouldn't hurt now, will it?"

The brunette diverted her attention from the worried mother to investigate the person who had created such a huge commotion.

Draco Malfoy. Her least favorite person in the world.

He was standing close to Mr Weasley, hands now tied by magical ropes. His face conveyed no emotion while his steely eyes strayed warily from one person to another. Harry and Ron had been staring at him long and hard, as if hoping he would burst into flames.

Hermione had no idea why she was helping someone who had tortured her over the past six years of her life. He definitely didn't deserve it. Unfortunately, Lupin had given him the benefit of the doubt. Now, they were going over to the Malfoy Manor and rescue his sister. Mrs Weasley had been shocked and oddly terrified the moment Draco mentioned that he had a sister. The adults firmly refused to give an explanation to her behavior.

"Don't worry dear, Remus and I will take care of the kids," said Mr Weasley reassuringly and planted a quick kiss on his wife's cheek.

"Ready?" Lupin asked swiftly as he drew forth his wand. "I'm going with Harry and Malfoy. Ron, you go with your father. Hermione, you're with Tonks. Our destination is the Malfoy Manor. However, we can only apparate near the woods. Let's get going shall we?"

Hermione gripped Tonk's arms tightly and immediately felt the sickening painful feeling she hated so much. Thankfully, everything ended as soon as it started.

She quickly gulped for air to fight off nausea. Hermione looked around. They were surrounded by trees. At dawn, the air was still heavy with dew. Pink rays of light streaked the steel gray horizon and the fragrance of pinecones perfumed the air.

Silently, she followed the group to a clearing.

Hermione found herself staring at an ornate iron gates over ten feet tall. Over the other side, at the end of a winding dirt road, stood a huge mansion enshrouded by ghastly fog. She shuddered involuntarily. The Malfoy Manor looked like a haunted house she had seen in movies.

The gates had no lock on them but they were clamped shut, and Hermione was sure a simple spell would not work. The Malfoys would never invite just anyone into their home. And she was right. As soon as Lupin came near the gates, he was thrown backwards and his body landed painfully on the ground.

As Mr Weasley and Tonks helped Lupin up, Harry and Ron pointed their wands at Draco in case he tried to escape.

"Thank you," Lupin brushed the dirt off his robes, but it didn't make that much of a difference.

"What kind of curse did your family put on this place?" asked Tonks bitterly.

"Nothing too complicated," claimed Draco with a malicious glint in his eyes. "Only a pureblood can go through these gates. A _real_ pureblood of course. No Half-bloods, Half-breeds, blood traitors, muggles, squibs, and certainly not a mudblood (his gaze landed on Hermione and she glared at him in return) can ever pass through this gates... unless of course I were to allow it."

Lupin nodded, giving him permission to do the necessary things to open the gates. Draco neared the gates, without being thrown into the air, and placed both his tied hands on the bars. He muttered something barely audible and took a step back.

The gates gave out a mysteriously green glow and slowly swung open, just enough for the group to enter.

"Let's go," Lupin ordered without hesitation.

Hermione stayed close to Harry and Ron. She had always felt safe with them. The closeness they shared is incredible, and it kept growing every single day. Harry is like a brother to her. They would share and solve any problems that came in their way. However, with Voldermort out to kill him, Hermione felt as though he could slip away anytime. The thought alone scared her. She wouldn't know what to do without her best friend.

Ron is another different story. They got off to a rocky start but their friendship grew strong over the years although there were a few arguments here and there. She knew that she liked him more than a friend since their third year. However, she would not let herself admit her feelings to him as it might jeopardize their friendship. Ron had confessed his feelings for her recently but she had yet to respond. She was unsure why she didn't jump into his arms and declare her love for him. That's what fools in love would do. They won't even think it over.

Maybe, deep inside, her feelings had changed.

They stopped in front of a well-craved, heavy double oak doors.

"It's lock," Mr Weasley exclaimed as he tried to push the door open.

Once again, Lupin nodded towards Draco. He placed the palm of his hand on a spot on the door and it creaked open with ease. The group found themselves standing in the main hall of the Malfoy Manor, on marble floors no less. Hermione looked around in awe. The inside was nothing compared to a creepy haunted house.

The interior of the mansion has a rich, sophisticated look of elegance. A little way ahead of them was a grand staircase that connected the upper and lower halls. It has bronze balustrades curving to the left and to the right from the landing, where a stunning detailed glass window covered the wall. There was a closed door located on the right side of the hall. Hermione assumed it was a kitchen. On the left side, she caught a glimpse of the insides of a room. It must be the dining room since there was a long mahagony dining table it in. Pass the grand staircase was a long hallway with closed doors on either side. It was too dark to see the rest of the mansion. Overlooking the hall, was an expensive-looking crystal chandelier.

"Enough gaping," Draco sneered. "None of you can afford a place like this. Deal with it. And Weasley, you might want to wipe off your drool."

"_You little_-"

"Ron!" Mr Weasley called out sharply without his son could advance on Draco. "We don't need a place like this. We have a wonderful home and a lovely family. That's more than I can ever ask for."

Draco scoffed.

Suddenly, a house-elf came running in from the door on the right, wearing a filthy and tattered pillowcase. "Master Draco! Snizzy know Younger Master will return!" She immediately threw herself at his feet, oblivious to the others around him. "Please forgive Snizzy! Young Mistress is not feeling well-"

Tonks gasped and Snizzy's head snapped up. Her frightened eyes brim with tears and she began shaking uncontrollably. "Snizzy said the _forbidden_!" She prostrated herself at Draco's feet. "Snizzy must be punished!"

Draco took a step back, "Take care of that later! Where is she now?"

"In her room Young Master," Snizzy sobbed.

"Take us there," Lupin whispered to the blond.

"Follow me elf!"

"Yes Young Master!"

Draco, leading the way, strode passed the grand staircase and down the hallway. Snizzy snapped her bony fingers and the hallway lit-up brightly, revealing more closed doors and portraits of the Malfoy ancestors. Many gagged in disgust and others swore rudely.

Hermione ignored the portraits and gave Snizzy a pitying look but the house-elf didn't look too happy.

"Young Master, Snizzy must say... Master and Mistress will be angry if they know about half-breed and mudblood in the Manor," noted Snizzy.

Harry and Ron wanted to hurt the house-elf but Hermione pulled them back. "No!" she whispered urgently. "She's Malfoy's elf. She's been brain-washed... and if you two hurt her, she won't hesitate to hurt you back. Never underestimate the power of a house-elf!"

As they neared the end of a hallway, Draco muttered something and a door appeared on the wall. Without stopping, he jerked open the door to reveal a flight of stone spiral staircase that led to a small landing above. Everyone began climbing, trying to keep up with Draco's fast pace. He didn't care about the others. The only thing that mattered was getting to his sister.

A wooden door came into view upon stepping on the landing. Draco placed one of his hand on the door handle. As soon as he did that, a small serpent on the handle snaked around his wrist and plunged his fangs into his skin.

Hermione and Tonks winced slightly. Lupin, Mr Weasley, Harry and Ron exchanged confused looks.

The snake reared back, with blood dripping on its fangs, and uncoiled itself from Draco's wrist.

The door swung opened. Inside was a small circular room furnished with only a desk and a four poster bed. On the bed, sat a little girl wearing a long-sleeve light blue and white night gown. She has long straight blonde hair that came down to her waist and was blessed with a deep set of clear blue eyes. Her complexion was fair, making her look really ill. Draco walked towards the bed and stared down at the girl.

"Where have you been Draco... who are those people?" she asked, her voice gentle and soft.

"Merlin's beard!" Mr Weasley exclaimed. "Could it be? She definitely looks like a Malfoy..."

Lupin and Tonk exchanged looks and stared at the siblings, visibly lost for words. Hermione, Harry and Ron were as confused as ever. Why were they making a huge fuss over Malfoy's sister?

"No time to explain. We need to get out of here," Draco told his sister. "Elf! Pack her things!"

Snizzy eyes widened in shock but she obeyed orders, "Certainly Young Master."

"No!" The girl raised her voice, her face clearly showed fear. "Father will punish me. Draco, it's too painful. I've promised Mother I'll be good and stay here." Her gaze landed on Draco's tied hands and tears started to stream down her face. "Draco, what happened? Are they bad people? Are we going to die?"

"Hey! We're not the bad ones here!" Ron retorted, face flushed. "And-and no one is going to die!"

Tonks suddenly spoke up, "Malfoy, I have no idea what's going on but we need to leave. I suggest you pack your things too. You'll be staying with us for a while. You've promised that you'll do anything... no questions asked."

"Right," Draco murmured and looked at his house-elf. Snizzy nodded and disappeared into thin air with a loud crack. "Let's get going then." He turned to his sister. "Come on... we'll be fine... These people won't hurt you... but if they do, I'll protect you."

The others were surprised to see him act so civilized and even caring. Was this the real Draco Malfoy? Or is it just another act he put up?

They quickly made they way down the stone steps, along the hallway (where the portraits screamed and swore at the female Malfoy. "Despicable!", "How dare they!", "Such a disgrace!"), across the main hall and out of the Malfoy Manor.

Two trunks were already placed at the huge gates. Tonks waved her wand and they magically disappeared.

"Alright, there's a slight change since we have another person with us. Harry... why don't you go with Arthur," Lupin decided as Draco shut the gates with his sister clinging on his robes. "I'll go with Malfoy... and... and Malfoy... What's her name Draco?"

"A-Annabelle... Annabelle Malfoy." Draco replied, giving her a mere glance.

"Well hello there Annabelle," Tonks greeted the youngest Malfoy while Hermione and Lupin gave her a small smile. On the other hand, Harry and Ron stared down at her without the slightest interest. Mr Weasely ignored her completely.

Annabelle withered under their scrutinizing look. She lowered her gaze and tried to hide herself behind her brother.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" drawled a raspy voice. A huge hooded figure stepped out of the shadows, his wand pointing dangerously at the group. He used his other hand to pull his hood down.

Draco's stomach dropped. The man was no other than-

"Fenrir Greyback," acknowledged Lupin, his voice cold. The others moved closer instinctively. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Stay where you are!" Greyback barked. "One move and I'll kill all of you!" His hungry eyes grew with intense eagerness now that he had a good look at the people in his sight. "This must be my lucky day. I came for that Malfoy brat and I got Potter, other useless piece of crap and a free meal."

Draco slowly moved his hand and pushed his sister further behind him, hoping that Greyback wouldn't spot her.

"It's a shame you allied with these fools Remus Lupin," Greyback continued as he started to move near. "We could have been great." He stared closely at Lupin and took a deep sniff. "The undeniable stench of a traitor. You look fallen Lupin. Such irony ey? You're going to die for the people who hate you. People who couldn't stand the sight of you. People who wanted you to _die_!"

"Really? I had the assumption that's what you're doing," Lupin pointed out calmly.

"What are you blabbering about?" Greyback snarled.

"I know what you're planning. You want to build an army of werewolf, strong enough to take over the wizarding world. Why? For revenge. A rather acceptable answer. You chose to side with the Dark Lord in return of a better life. However, there's a flaw in your plans Greyback. I have a question for you. Let's say your side won. Do you really think the Dark Lord will still want you? He's just using you, just like he's using every single one of his followers."

At this point, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Tonks and Mr Weasley had their hands gripped firmly on their wands hidden inside their pockets. Draco felt someone held on to his arm. He stiffened and his eyes slowly moved to the person. It was Hermione. She didn't look at him but she moved her hands up slowly to reveal that she had grabbed hold of her wand. He didn't know whether she was trying to indicate that they were going to be safe or whether she was threatening him.

Draco gritted his teeth and returned his gaze to their foe.

Greyback was laughing. A cold, maniac laugh. He licked his fangs, "I'm aware the Dark Lord hates half-breeds like us. Now I have a question for you." He leaned over Lupin's shoulder and whispered harshly. "Do you think I'm going to let the Dark Lord live forever?"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry yelled.

As soon as Greyback's wand flew out of his hand, he growled and pounced on Lupin. Both of them fall back on the dirt and started to roll around, hitting each other on every surface of their body. The older werewolf used his weight to pin his victim to the ground. He then started to press his hands on Lupin's throat.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Tonks shrieked and ran over to push the rigid Greyback off her lover. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Lupin chocked out while rubbing his neck. "We have to head back!"

* * *

Hermione glared at him from across the room and he retaliated the same way. For some reason, she ended up baby-sitting Draco and his sister. The adults were busy and Harry and Ron had absolutely refused to do it. It wasn't a hard job. She just had to stay in the room and make sure he doesn't escape. However, the thought of them being in the same room was appalling. And it wasn't just an empty room. It was a bedroom.

Draco and Annabelle were seated on the four-poster bed so that left her the hard chair near the door. A much more comfortable armchair beside the bed was calling out to her but she rather eat live bees and get papercut on her eyeball before that ever happened.

Annabelle crawled across the bed and whispered something to Draco. He smirked and whispered something back. The younger Malfoy nodded and got out of bed. She cautiously made her way towards Hermione and tugged on her robes.

"Oh! Ummm... what's the matter?"

Annabelle muttered something.

"Sorry... what is it?"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Harry and Ron fell off their seats in shock and the exploding snap cards in their hand were thrown anywhere.

"What was that?" Harry pulled himself up and straightened his glasses as Ron shut the curtains of Mrs Black painting. "Hermione!" He dashed up the stairs and into the room. "Herm-- Hermione! What--?"

He expected to see Draco holding his best friend hostage or something but he was simply laying in bed and Hermione was staring at Annabelle in horror. Ron came in seconds later and he was puzzled. "What's going on?"

"Oh! Harry! Ron! Thank goodness you're here! Umm... can you err... Annabelle, go with them."

Annabelle went up to Harry and Ron with bits of tears in her eyes, "Poo."

"_WHAT_?"

"I'm not taking her to the bathroom!"

"Neither am I! I'm a guy! Malfoy! You do it!"

"No Ron! He's not allowed to leave the room and that's so beside the point!"

"Fine Mione! Why don't you do it then!"

"I-I've never just done this before!"

"Calm down!"

Hermione took deep breaths and smiled. "Alright, I'm fine. Annabelle... can you do it by yourself?"

She shook her head as more tears filled her eyes, "I can't hold it."

* * *

"Oh good. You're back," said Draco as he carried his sister up to bed. "I was getting bored with Pothead and Weasel."

Harry and Ron glared daggers at him.

"Are those their real name?" Annabelle questioned curiously, without blinking, and her brother guffawed.

Hermione, looking extremely relieved, came in and flopped on the chair she had been sitting on earlier, "I guess it wasn't really that bad... besides the fact that I've just taken my mortal enemy's sister to the loo... That's something you don't get to do everyday..." She stared angrily at Draco while he just gave his infamous smirk.

Just then, Tonks came in the room, "I'm back! _All_ of you please come down to the kitchen. We have something important to discuss... "

* * *

End of chapter three. I decided to end here cause I'm getting tired and sleepy and you guys are probably getting tired from reading too. Well, tell me what you think... Next chapter, you'll get to know more about Annabelle... Hermione is going to get closer to her... and eventually her big brother!

- **fashionista malfoy signing off**!


End file.
